1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid treatment and, in particular, to magnetic treatment of fluid.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnetic treatment of fluid is well known. As shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,532,040 and 5,871,642, magnets are normally arranged in the direction of fluid flow. This arrangement helps keep the magnetic forces concentrated.